


To The Kitchens

by Orange_Coyote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marauders, This is plotless, dumbeldore is his usual self, i wrote it for fun obviously, still at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes glinted and he smiled. “Do you happen to know where Mr. Potter is lying about?  I wished to speak with him.”<br/>“I know exactly where he is.”<br/>“Excellent. Please do lead the way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and it happened because I've been feeling blocked lately so I gave myself some one-line prompts for each of my ships to try to get me out of it  
> the prompt for this one was: "I know exactly where he is"

Lily Evans walked away from the Ravenclaw common room feeling sufficiently prepared for the Transfiguration exam quickly approaching within the next few days. McGonagall’s tests were a right horror if one attempted to go into them without studying beforehand. She, unlike her nefarious boyfriend James Potter, lacked a natural ability with the subject.

Minding her own thoughts as she strolled, her mind focused more on various laws and theories than the people she passed in the corridor, Lily jolted back to her surroundings when Hogwarts’ infamous headmaster suddenly appeared less than a centimeter in front of her. The sight of him thankfully had her feet stopping on their own accord, otherwise her preoccupied mind wouldn’t have stopped her momentum in time to avoid a messy collision.

“Good afternoon, Miss Evans. I hope your study group session proved beneficial?”

Lily quickly recomposed herself. One must always expect the unexpected in the halls of Hogwarts. She belatedly replied, “Yes, sir. Thorea and Wilbur are both impressively knowledgeable.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” The man pulled lightly on the tip of his neatly trimmed beard. His eyes glinted and he smiled. “Do you happen to know where Mr. Potter is lying about?  I wished to speak with him.”

Lily sifted through her memories of the conversation she and James had shared that morning at breakfast. She had mentioned her study group and he had said something about a long-standing Marauders tradition that needed attending. Eventually her eyes lit up in remembrance and she returned her gaze to Dumbledore.

“I know exactly where he is.”

“Excellent. Please do lead the way.”

Lily nodded, turning on her heel toward the grand Staircase. Dumbledore fell into step behind her, his eyes holding their usual glint while an idle smile graced his features. He greeted every student they passed. Even a certain Slytherin.

A mixture of amusement and discomfort befell Lily as she continued to lead the man toward the Hufflepuff dorms. They had passed Severus on the staircase and he had given her a curious look before continuing on his way.The air between them still felt awkward and strained, even a year and a half after the dissolution of their friendship. She refused to allow their not-so-much-anymore relationship to distract her from her current mission. She absentmindedly wondered what Dumbledore wanted to speak to James about.

Once they reached the painting on a bowl of fruit that signaled the entrance to the school’s kitchens, Lily looked inquiringly to the man standing placidly beside her.

“Why don’t you open the door, hmm? I do so enjoy watching it happen from afar.”

Lily shrugged in acquiescence, reaching out one hand to lightly tickle the image of a pear residing within the fruit basket. It emitted a squeal of a laugh before transforming into a doorknob. The young witch grabbed the knob and turned it, pushing the door fully open.

Dumbledore strode through with a nod in thanks and Lily followed him into the room; the door slamming shut behind her did nothing to break her mirth at the sight laid out before them.

At the far end of one long table, James and Sirius sat opposite each other literally stuffing their mouths with forkful after spoonful of mince meat pie. Peter stood next to James, shouting praises and words of encouragement. Remus sat beside Sirius, obviously unamused by the entire ordeal. As they approached, Lily heard him mutter, “You’d better win, Padfoot.  _Five galleons_ I’ve bet on you.”

Lily stood smiling fondly over the group, her arrival unheeded, for a moment. She couldn’t wait to see their faces.

“Oi! Boys!”

All four Marauders snapped their gazes to Lily in nearly comical unison. James smiled, Sirius scowled, Peter waved, and Remus rose to his feet.

“Dumbledore wants to speak with you, James.”

James moved to stand as Peter and Sirius released simultaneous annoyed groans.

“But he was winning!”

“Quitting under duress still counts as losing, Prongs.”

James looked from the distressed face of Peter to the smug smile of Sirius. He then moved his gaze to Dumbledore, a charming smile overtaking his face with practiced ease.

“You don’t mind, do you? Sir.”

Dumbledore waved one hand dismissively, the other reaching up the adjust his star shaped spectacles. “Not at all, James. In fact,” he added while he took a seat next to Remus, “I’d like to see who wins.”

The boys whooped excitedly and returned to their previous positions.

Lily chuckled, moving to sit a safe distance from Peter’s flailing limbs and food splattering in every direction.

Dumbledore leaned forward onto his elbows, his steepled fingers beneath his chin supporting his head as he stretched across the table. “My money is on Mr. Black,” he confided.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do we think won? I'm going with Sirius.


End file.
